Magna Weegeepede
Magna Weegeepede was a former Weegeerick Hunter who worked on the 0th united along with some other forgettable arthropods and Zero until he was captured by Weegima soldiers and re-programmed to obey him. He is very agile and has a extraordinary aim. Appearance Magna Weegeepede has a thick pink armor in his body, red eyes, some weird iron bandana thingie. He has four arms and a long metallic blue mechanic tail filled with spikes in which he uses for his pointless pseudo-ninja acrobacies. Quotes Well...i renounced so i could have free time. And now i just found out that i have absolutely nothing to do in my free time other than messing around the lab and watching the news offend me. --M.Weegeepede after renouncing. Personality Perso-what? Oh yeah, he has one. A very deep one. He could be described as a somewhat smart guy, but since he is a robot, there isn't much to it. He was also deeply interested in the ninjutsu, although he simply ignored everything in the code except for the combat. He spoke a broken and laughable japanese and was interested in everything that came from Japan. To sum it all up, he was a Weeaboo. More recently, with time and responsibilities, he has become way more mature than he was years ago. He has forgotten almost completely his weeaboo lifestyle and is now more dedicated to science and experimenting. Since he has acquired his lab, he has been very busy and, therefore, stressed with his work. He would have short bursts of rage and act without any logic. This has lead to many unhappy thoughts and the will to retire, although he felts that it is necessary for him to lead his civilization to a peaceful and war-free life before doing so. After finding that Crafteegee would gadly help him, he retired. Although he was now responsability-free, he realized how useless he was without his job as a ruler and became bored. Not depressed, but bored. That's why he has some Metgee around. Combat Despite his interests, he is a very tough guy in battle and deadly in 1v1s. His pseudo-ninja skills and special armor allow him to simply teleport to wherever he wants in a 20m radius. He also throws special shurikens, which are designed to arc in whataver direction he wants. Despite all this, his tail is his deadliest weapon and destroying it would render him totally pissed and wouldn't change his difficulty at all defenseless. The spikes are removable and he can shoot them, make them home to a certain target, make them spin, make them cook spaghetti, and many, many more feats. Is it all? NO! Magna Weegeepede doesn't play around. His tail contains a highly dangerous and destructive venom that can easily kill a unaware victim, even robots! He also uses Magnet Mines, in which stick to certain terrains and then go BOOM. And guess what? It's not the only thing he can do with magnetism. He also attracts metal using his tail and can drain his victim's blood. So think twice before going on a 1v1 against this guy! He can also transform into Malphas Weegeepede once in a day for a hour. Story (With the Weegeericks) He was supossed to be the weapon that could surpass Zero in both levels of bad-assery, combat skills, durability and power. Unfortunately, due to lack of resources and the fact that Vile surpassed Zero in all those skills. some of his features were discontinued, such as his ability to walk on walls and ceiling, his dual pósitron axes and his missile shooter. Despite all this, he was a success and was assigned to work along with Weg Weespider, Blast Horneegee and Zero. Everything was going well, since that with his addition, the 0th unit missions were all successes. Unfortunately, he was captured during a raid to Weegima's backyard and re-programmed to obey Weegima's commands. And then everything went downhill for the Weegeerick Hunters, since one of their best weapons was captured, re-programmed, and was now spreading the Weegeerick Virus all over the world using his amazing programming skills of unclarified source. It is theroized that he learnt programming while developing a bootleg Megaman game and that he also learnt hacking while hacking X's computer due to a misunderstanding between both. He had a home in the computer center, but it was destroyed by X and twelve Starbucks were built in place of it. Story (Post-Weegeericks) Since then, he began living in a rainforest in the United 'Gees Galaxy. His only contact with the outside world for a long period of time was his activity in some internet forums, in which he is known by the pseudonym of Metal_Sneakypede872. He abandoned both Sigma's forces and the Weegeerick Hunters. He becoma friends with Finn the Human and has been seen adventuring with him, hunting down great villains and dangerous monsters. On one adventure, Magna Weegeepede went into a strange mood, locking himself at his room and grabbing some tools to build something. After several weeks, he finished his project and it was revealed it was Magna Weegeepede Mk II, his alternative suit. No one knows what caused his strange mood, but it's most likely he was tired of his design. Since then, he became a proficient inventor and could potentially join the Weegeerick scientific community, if he was still there. He made a considerable amount of other suits since then. None of them are as powerful as Mk II, though. Some notable examples are: * Shadowy Weegeepede * Power Weegeepede * Ranger Weegeepede * Psychic Weegeepede He acquired his crafting ability with Crafteegee and that's why he is such a great inventor. He became friends with Crafteegee since then and often asks his help on his missions. After becoming such a great inventor and gaining some cash from it, he attempted colonizing a nearby unhabited galaxy using some of Crafteegee's inventions and ones he made himself. He succeded and the galaxy was claimed by him, now called the Magna's Galaxy. Since many planets there are inhabitable, he has put them to rent and since then gained lots of money. Months after the creation of Mk II, he decided to create Mk III, which is curently his most powerful creation ever. Several months later he adopted Ebola-Chan and she proved to be very useful in helping him at his missions. She is still undergoing training, but has proven to be highly skilled in combat, specially in ranged. He also convinced Mannequin Weegeepede to join forces with him and created Magna Pepepede to assist him in undwrwater missions. These three formed the Super Special Search and Smash Squad. Magna Weegeepede has renounced his job as the ruler of Magna's Galaxy and has let it to Crafteegee, his good friend. Since then, he became just another rich guy around Fallen-82. He gains money by selling precious products which come from SCP. Story (Post-Reign) Since his renouncement, he has become interested in the occult and, after a long ritual, he convinced two powerful spirits to give him power. He can now transform freely into Malphas Weegeepede, which is surprisingly even more powerful than Mk III. The transformation can only occur if Weegeepede recite a spell. Since he has more time, he begun praticing alchemy and some forms of occult magic. He goes on adventures more often and started to think about opening a company (other than SCP). Despite this, he became really bored after renouncing and created the Metgee to act as his friends. He also started cooking. He was attacked by The Reaper in his own house and killed by him. Jagoull and Digomolati appeared hours before to warn him. He presumably built another body for himself to prevent this, but a search around his house revealed that the supossed body was missing. He was buried in Fallen-82 local cemetery, although his body was later possessed by a Purple Mushroom and the remainings of his armor became Purple Spawn. The identify of The Reaper was revealed to be Centinid Jack possessed with Digomolati. It was also revealed that Magna built another body and established a connection through this body, like a backup. This body was Master Webshooter, that, along with NourGodly and Magna Foxpede, defeated Digomolati and banished him to another timeline. This also made the Mushroom Crisis stop. Magna later transfered his consciousness back to his original body (a copy) and is now alive and healthy. For now. His miserable personal life He was a very active user of several forums on the internet, a well-known Let's player and a level 70 Assassin on World of Weegeecraft. He has a katana collection, along with some other less-known ancient japanese weapons. He seems to be barely satisfied with his life, despite his past severe depression. His recent economic gains have made him a content robot, along with his crafting skills. Despite this, he still felt he needed a girlfriend, but wondered who would even want a "old trash-can weeaboo like him", as he stated. He no longer feels having one and, since then, his only source of joy was having his robot friends around. He is most of the times in his lab, creating something new, or testing his inventions. He has a strange taste for weaponry... He once helped Finn the Human in rescuing Yoko from the clutches of the evil Yoshi Cupcrake. Since then, both became friends due to their similar interest in Thai cartoons anime. Trivia * He is also very interested in praticing parkour. * His tail is also useful on cooking, fixing stuff, typing and many other pointless feats that his four arms could easily perform. * He has gone through four periods of depression until now. And he is a robot. * He once met the real Magna Centipede. It was interesting. Magna Weegeepede.png|Magna Weegeepede V1, when he was still a semi-recolor Magna Weegeepede V2.png|Magna Weegeepede V2. Changed because 909 didn't like the head. Category:Robots Category:Weegees Category:Weegeericks Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:User Fakegees Category:Deceased Category:Centipede Robot